


珍珠奶茶

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 應梗文，偷偷說：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmm93w天使惡魔遊台灣夜市
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	珍珠奶茶

克羅里站在排隊人龍之中，偏過腦袋看著身旁的天使，回想自己為何會出現在此處。

時間倒回到稍早之前，那時他正在難得營業的舊書店中與天使閒聊，話題中難免提到阿茲拉斐爾的新愛好──珍珠奶茶。

「唔。」克羅里興趣缺缺地發出一個鼻音，聽著天使喝遍倫敦所有珍珠奶茶的過程。

「他們在奶茶里面放樹薯球。」阿茲拉斐爾興致高昂地說，接著忽然蹙眉，「可是有些人說這裡的珍珠奶茶不夠道地。」

斜倚著座椅扶手的克羅里單手撐著腦袋，忽然來了興致，「拜訪一趟原產地就知道了。」

「你也這麼覺得？」阿茲拉斐爾彷彿就在等這個提議，「珍珠奶茶起源於台灣，我今天正好有空。」

「我以為我們要去喝下午茶。」克羅里咕噥著假意抱怨，其實樂意之至。

「相信台灣也會有下午茶。」阿茲拉斐爾歡欣地對沉浸在書海中的顧客們宣布今天營業時間結束了，在人們嘟囔著抱怨走出之後，迅速地關起店門。

作為超自然靈體有一個顯而易見的好處，來一趟說走就走的旅行輕而易舉。只要定位不要過分偏離，他們可以瞬間抵達想去的任何地方，而且永遠能在適當時間去到適當的地點……大概吧。

克羅里咬著第八杯珍珠奶茶的吸管望著隊伍，聽著天使評價每一杯珍珠奶茶的差異，忍不住說：「我們真的要吃這個？」

「嗯？」阿茲拉斐爾微笑地讓手中的空飲料杯出現在遠方的垃圾桶中，「當然要試看看當地美食。」

「但這是血做的吧。」克羅里指著米血糕的招牌篤定地說，「平時你連肉都不怎麼吃。」

「噢。」阿茲拉斐爾顯得有些難為情，「我們不太應該吃這些。」

「規矩，那還有什麼樂趣。」克羅里聳肩，「這麼說現在又是為什麼？」他指的是堅持站在隊伍中的他們。

「不應該吃只是不應該吃，」阿茲拉斐爾露出一個帶點狡黠的笑容，「吃了也不會怎麼樣。」

克羅里跟著頷首，「那麼，讓我來。」

惡魔隨便比劃了一下，他們就到了隊伍的前端，沒有任何人感到異樣。

話題之中的米血糕片刻後到了阿茲拉斐爾手上，克羅里盯著天使咬下一口的模樣，專注的程度與許久以前凝視夏娃吃了蘋果之時相仿。

「怎麼樣？」克羅里低聲詢問，彷彿有什麼邪惡的事情正在發生。

「不錯。」阿茲拉斐爾矜持地回答，然後吃掉一整串，毫無所覺地問說：「聽當地人說珍珠奶茶要配雞排，我們去買雞排吧？」配今日第九杯珍珠奶茶。

「好。」克羅里的情緒忽然間上揚。

對於夥伴突然的喜悅，阿茲拉斐爾先是感到困惑，但他很快地將此事拋開，繼續對著不知從何而來的『夜市必吃美食』清單尋找接下來的目標。

「地瓜球、蚵仔煎、臭豆腐？」天使往下看，「芒果冰，聽起來是甜點。」

「我們可以都嚐一遍。」克羅里說。

「這會不會太放蕩了。」阿茲拉斐爾困擾地說，「人類一天也吃不了這麼多。」

「那就多來幾次？」惡魔從善如流地提議。

「也是。」阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里就這樣敲定了下次的約會。

完


End file.
